


the airpod mystery

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [27]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy babies, can you blame me, i write a lot of sleepy fics, just fluff, they are cute, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: In which Sanha is seen with airpods but he has an android phone.. so what does this mean?Or where Sanha uses airpods and borrows Rocky’s phone.





	the airpod mystery

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m confused and when i do, i sometimes just make connections myself so bear with me on this and this fic happened

 

Sanha tapped his fingers restlessly on his thigh, the pat pat pat of his skin hitting his pants can be heard echoing loudly. Or it might just be him hearing it in his head, either way, he knows what he’s doing and how annoying it may sound, but he can’t help it. He was bored.

 

“Ddana~” he whipped his head to the side, smiling apologetically at Rocky’s frown and glance at his fingers, before the rapper sighed. “What is it?”

 

Sanha pouted before slumping in his seat, turning his body slightly towards the man. “Hyukkie, please?” 

 

He watched as Minhyuk looked at him for a second, before the older shook his head fondly, opening up his Gucci bag, ruffling around in it, before taking a familiar white case. He made grabby hands, and Minhyuk handed him the airpods without any word. He happily placed the airpods in his ears while he watched as Minhyuk scrolled through his phone for some music to play.

 

“Which song?” Minhyuk asked, fingers working.

 

Sanha leaned forward and rested his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “You pick.”

 

Minhyuk didn’t say anything, but a moment later, ‘Me After You’ by Paul Kim started playing. Sanha smiled and reached up to place a gentle kiss on Minhyuk’s cheek. “Thank you.” Before, closing his eyes again and resting, knowing the plane ride was going to be too long.

 

“Anytime baby.” He felt a light pressure on his head, before Minhyuk adjusted them both so they can be more comfortable together.

 

 

—

 

Sanha woke up, yawning, and blinked around to see the lights dimmed enough to see everything clearly going on. He glanced to see the rest of the members still asleep, including his boyfriend, who he had just noticed had been sleeping against the window. He smiled, and gently brushed the hairs dropped against his forehead before fixing the blanket wrapped against his snuggly dancer boyfriend. 

 

Sanha yawned again, before seeing the time on the small tv screen in front of him, they were only a couple more hours until they get back to Korea. Since he had nothing to do, and sleep just went away, he decided to take a bunch of selfies, to post for later.

 

He was giggling quietly to himself, before a hand snatched at his arm and he snapped his head to the side, which made his heart burst in ‘uwu’, at the scene greeting him. Minhyuk rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other still clutching at his arm.

 

“What time is it? Are we almost home?” The older mumbled as he stretched up, and leaned on Sanha instead, looping his arm around the younger. 

 

Sanha reached out to pet his hair, watching Minhyuk smile dopily and closing his eyes, snuggling into him. “Almost, baby.”

 

“Hmm, okay.” Minhyuk yawned, mouth stretching open cutely. “Wake me up again when we got thirty minutes before arrival.”

 

“Alright. Sleep.” Sanha leaned forward and place a small peck on the rapper’s lips, smiling as the older stretched for more. “I thought you wanted to sleep?”

 

Minhyuk opened one eye. “One more?”

 

Sanha giggled, but gave in, making the kiss linger for a bit, before Minhyuk pulled away, and fell back to sleep.

 

——

 

As they arrived in the dorms, jet lag was hitting all of them, but even then, Sanha made sure to post on instagram and twitter the selfies he took earlier. He didn’t bother to check the comments, falling right asleep as soon as his boyfriend pulled him down to bed.

 

If Sanha would have waited to see the comments, he’d see mass confusion of Arohas trying to understand his photo.

 

‘ _Is that airpods?’_

_ ‘Does airpods work with android?’ _

_ ‘Doesn’t he have android tho? Samsung was it?’ _

_ ‘Ddana bbubbu so cute!’ _

_ ‘Does he have another phone or an ipod or smthng?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed, when Sanha had airpods, Rocky’ doesn’t. But if Rocky has them, Sanha doesn’t. If there was a time or photo where BOTH of them has it at the same time, please hmu, otherwise I’m sticking to my theory😂also bc this oneshot came to life bc of it.


End file.
